The insanity of it all
by pleasingXapparel
Summary: Percy and Annabeth eating each other's faces. Nico trying to figure out his sexuality. Chiron wanting to be a...My Little Pony? Travis...reading? No wonder Mr. D faints throught all this chaos.


**Disclaimer: I only own the insanity of it all.**

Nico hopped out of bed to a bright and sunny morning. "Oh, it's going to be a wonderful day!" he announced to no one. He hummed while he dressed in a skirt and tank top. As he walked out of the Hades cabin, he ran into Percy and Annabeth who were making out on his doorstep.

"Aw!" he cooed. "Young love!"

Percy continued kissing Annabeth senseless while Nico flounced (is that a word?) down to the hall for breakfast, waving at everyone he walked by.

"Nico!" Chiron gasped. "What are you wearing?"

Nico's lip trembled. "Don't you like it?" he wailed.

"Of course I do! I just wanted to tell you that I am quitting my job to pursue my dream! Ta-ta!" he waved and suddenly transformed into a My Little Pony horse, purple with a pink mane. He galloped away into the sunset that shouldn't really be there seeing as it is morning.

Nico blinked and shrugged. He walked-no, that's to boring…hmm…he strutted his way, no that doesn't work either…hmm…I have it! He walked into the hall for breakfast and winked seductively at Mr. D who fainted.

He grabbed a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and pursued to eat them when suddenly Apollo burst into the hall with Artemis chasing after him yelling, "I told you not to tell anyone about me dating Hermes! Now everyone knows!" she froze and looked around her, realizing where she was.

Then Hermes came in shouting, "My fair maiden I will rescue you!" he tripped over Mr. D who was still sprawled out on the floor.

Thunder boomed and a sudden downpour came…well, falling down. Aphrodite appeared next to Percy and Annabeth who still hadn't come up for air and started taking notes about everything, stopping every so often to cast a love potion or too.

One of these accidentally hit Katie who was sitting in the strawberry field where there was no rain coming down. Zeus was like that for some reason, only soaking parts of the camp.

She gasped and dropped the strawberry, suddenly running to Travis who was reading a thick book and wearing glasses. She flung her self at him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Oh Travis I love you!" she cried.

Travis hit her over the head with the thick book and she fell to the floor unconscious. "Stop it woman! Can't you see I'm doing a bit of light reading?" he then returned to reading.

Chiron frolicked through a meadow with another My Little Pony while cameramen filmed the whole thing.

"Hey dude!" one called.

"What dude?" the other answered.

"Dude, this should like totally be a show!"

"OMG dude, you're so right!"

Drew popped up and started to flirt madly with one of them, the other quickly fainting from how ugly she was. Chiron neighed and suddenly ran into a tree that popped up from nowhere. Gaia laughed harshly from wherever she was.

Thalia suddenly popped up next to Nico and slapped him across the cheek.

"OW!" Nico yelled.

"How dare you leave me on our date last night!" she screamed. "How could you?"

"Oh, I'm gay," Nico explained happily. Thalia burst into tears and ran away, but not before turning back to shoot him with an arrow. She missed epically and ended up shooting Mr. D (who had just regained conscious) in the butt.

"AIIII!" he shouted, clutching his bum and running away.

"Oops," Thalia muttered, then skipped over to Percy and slapped him as well.

Percy ignored her and continued to kiss Annabeth. Thalia burst into tears again and then pursued to throw herself off a cliff.

Suddenly Apollo's chariot caught her and he yelled, "What are you, stupid?"

"Yes!" she screamed, and then kissed him. He fainted and the car crashed into a very tall ok tree that stood 1,000 feet into the air. Gaia howled with laughter and Atlas grumbled to himself cause he was all grumbly.

Hera started to argue with Zeus up on Olympus.

"Honey!" Zeus wailed. "I'm in the middle of a, like, super epic storm!"

"Zeus, how dare you!" Hera screamed.

"Like, what did I do?" Zeus asked, bored. He pulled out his cell phone that Hermes had given him for his twenty millennia birthday.

**OMG hera's like** **yelling at me and stuff** **for no reason!** he texted Poseidon.

**no way bro! **came the reply.

**WAY! **He sent back.

Hera suddenly stopped and promptly burst into tears, running away and throwing herself off of Olympus and onto a Peacock.

"FLY PEACOCK FLY!" she shouted. The peacock could hardly get itself off the ground because Hera was too fat of a cow.

"Dude!" Zeus called to his wife. "You coulda just, like, walked down the steps." He pointed to a long staircase that led to Earth.

"BACOWCK!" the peacock screeched as it rammed its head into a plant. It was a big plant.

Gaia continued to file her nails.

Leo shot fire at Jason in the training area. "Dude, she's mine!" he yelled, nodding to Piper who was sitting on the sideline braiding her hair and painting her nails all at once. She was cool like that.

Jason zapped him with lightning. "Ohhh, buuurn!"

"No! THIS is a burn!" Leo shrieked, shooting another ball of fire at Jason who dodged out of the way.

"Ugh!" Piper groaned, banging her head against a rock. "This is like, sooo boring you guys!"

"Take that!" Jason yelled.

"You guys!" Piper shrieked, springing to her feet and trying to put out the fire on her head. "YOU GOT FIRE IN MY HAIR!"

Leo shrugged. "Dude, just go wash it off."

"UGH!" Piper growled and stormed away.

"Yo, what's up with her?" Jason asked.

"Idk man. Idk."

Meanwhile, Aphrodite got bored with taking notes on just kissing so she set off to find some new rats for her experiment. She found Silena and Beckendorf, who had mysteriously come back from the dead, shouting profanity at each other.

"My, my, love is like sooo hard these days," Aphrodite muttered, casting a love spell at the two who started to kiss each other senseless.

Conner burst into the room where Travis was almost done with his book. "DUDE!" he yelled.

Travis didn't even look up.

"They have kettle corn!"

Travis sprang to his feet and started to beat Conner to a pulp with the book. "I'M TRYING TO READ!"

"NOOO!" Nico cried, running towards them and pushing Travis out of the way. He cradled Conner's head in his lap.

"Shh…" he cooed. "It'll be okay." He rounded on Travis. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Travis ignored him and continued reading.

Nico burs into tears and fainted.

Hades danced merrily in the Underworld to Selena Gomez. "Oh, a day without you is like a year without raaaaiiiiiin!" he shrieked.

Persephone smacked her head repeatedly on the table while Demeter chattered pointlessly about why Cheerios were healthier then Fruit Loops.

"Dance with me!" Hades screamed, pulling Persephone to her feet and doing the rumba with her.

"Cheerios are made with whole grain and-OH MY GOD!" Demeter screamed as a random girl flew at her. She crashed into Demeter and they both landed on the floor.

"MOMMY!" Katie howled. "T-Travis don't love me no more! We're not Tratie!"

Demeter patted her back awkwardly and then started to talk about Cheerios and Fruit Loops. "It's okay, Kimmy," she said.

"It's Katie!"

"Right, I knew that. Now, listen Katrina-"

"KATIE!"

"WHATEVER!"

Persephone and Hades started to do a sexy tango.

Percy and Annabeth continued their smooch session.

Nico awoke and married Conner and Travis finished his book at their wedding.

Chiron made like five million dollars from his My Little Pony show and urges you to buy a pony doll. He says it comes in any color you want.

Hera eventually killed the poor Peacock after she ate five doughnuts; she was so heavy. Zeus lived happily ever after as a teenage girl who turned out to be a total skank and slept with everyone.

Mr. D continued to faint over and over again because of one thing or another.

Leo and Jason shared Piper who loved them both but was secretly having an affair with Tyson.

Aphrodite continued to screw up people's love life and ruin everyone's hopes and dreams.

Katie never got Travis, and Hermes and Artemis quit seeing each other after everyone on Olympus found out out.

Nico never got to eat his Cocoa Puffs.

All in all, it was a pretty productive day.

**()()()()**

**I have NO IDEA where that came from! Don't flame me cause you didn't like it. You know you did. **

**R&R**


End file.
